maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien/Monster
Damien is one of the commanders of the Black Mage, and the Demon's once-thought deceased brother. He's also the main instigator of the events in the Root Abyss and the Colossus. He later serves as the main antagonist of MapleStory's second blockbuster "Heroes of Maple" as the one who was predicted to destroy the World Tree. Story Early Life Damien and his older brother Demon were born in Tynerum, a land of demons under a devil father and human mother. In Tynerum, the land was under the rule of Absolute Power. Due to the fact that Demon and Damien were half-human, they were humiliated and constantly discriminated. At one point, Damien was about to be beaten up by thugs, resulting in Demon's powers to awaken. Demon promises to protect Damien against bullies, which Damien look up to him. At the same time, Damien have some insecurity as he does not have any devil powers, unlike his brother. Joining the Black Mage Many years ago, Arkarium was tasked to annihilate southern Minar Forest by the Black Mage. Damien was seemingly killed in the process, leaving a childhood locket which was found by Demon, Damien's brother. Demon was overcome with shock and anguish over his and their mother's deaths. However, despite his apparent death, Damien had became the newest commander of the Black Mage. It was later revealed that during the attack, Damien's powers awakened to defend his home but collapsed. After he regained consciousness, he realized what he had done and was invited by Arkarium to join them. Thinking that he might bring his mother back, Damien joins the Black Mage as one of the commanders. In truth, Arkarium uses his abilities to manipulate Damien as he had found use in him and disposed his mother. World Tree Assault Damien was tasked to "take care" of the World Tree, the Transcendent of Life, who rests in the Root Abyss to recover her energy. To prevent her from restoring her power and regaining her original form, Damien summoned the seal guardians, Von Bon, Pierre, Crimson Queen, and Vellum. These generals taint the Root Abyss with darkness, keeping the World Tree trapped within. They were all defeated by the Maple Alliance, freeing the World Tree. However, Damien indefinitely revives his generals, who will continue to threaten Victoria Island. Eventually, Damien kills Shinsoo, the Divine Bird of Ereve, who was later resurrected by Cygnus. Meeting with Alpha and Beta (Transcendent of Time) Damien, along with the remainder of the Black Mage's Commanders, meet with Zero to discuss the Black Mage's plan of merging Maple World and Grandis so their leader could become the Transcendent of both worlds, and offer Zero that position as well. When they refuse to put their trust in the commanders, Damien calls them "arrogant fools". Fall of Black Heaven and Commence of Future Plans At the end of the Black Heaven storyline, Arkarium and the Black Mage discuss of Gelimer's failure and betrayal. The Black Mage tells Arkarium not to lay a finger on the one who defeated Gelimer, and leaves his next plan to Damien. Friendstory In FriendStory, Damien's counterpart is a rock star that serves as the antagonist of chapter 6, where he and his band (counterparts of the Root Abyss bosses) turn many of the students and faculty (including Cygnus) into slavishly loyal "rock zombies". After insulting a song written by 10 Boogies, he is challenged by the player and his/her band (made up of the student counterparts of the Cygnus Knights); once the player's band wins, his pride spawns a Troublemaker. After its defeat, Damien insults his opposition, but admits that they weren't "half bad" before leaving. Heroes of Maple Blockbuster In the Heroes of Maple: Prequel video, his mark is seen on the wolf swallowing the World Tree whole as the predicted threat. In Slumbering Dragon Island, he uses his power to infect Afrien, Freud's dragon partner. He appears again right in front of the group; Evan, Aran, Shade and Mir. Aran fights Damien in a brief brawl, but his blade proved to be too much for the the Polearm wielding hero to handle and easily knocks her back. He survived Afrien's might in the end. However, it was revealed that he have Alice hostage. Before the battle, he visited his old home, though his brother Demon defeated his troops. He then removed his cover, shocking Demon the most. He then argued with his brother over the hardships they faced and the time they became the Black Mage commanders. Demon tries to tell Damien to let go from the power he had, but Damien strikes his own brother, with a warning not to interfere in the battle, though he showed a bit of hesitation. After the heroes managed to get the Abraxas, Damien continues to carry out his plans, though Arkarium struck his raw nerve by showing his mother, who was frozen in time (actually an illusion). Using the information he gathered during the time he strikes Maha, Damien rallies his troops to the other dimension, where the heroes were to strike them down and to get the Transcendent Stone. He crash lands into the Cosmic Museum and won against Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes with ease. He eventually steals the stone and his troops destroying the Abraxas. However, he was double crossed by Arkarium, who reveals that he had manipulated Damien from the very start during the time his home was destroyed and was the one who killed his mother. But Damien used his newly acquired power to strike down Arkarium, which comes to the extent that Arkarium have to remain in his snake form. Damien eventually used the power of the Transcendent Stone to engulf the World Tree. However, the heroes and Evan arrives to stop him. This eventually lead Damien to be swallowed by the power of the Devil Spirit residing in his sword in his final battle against the heroes. The Devil Spirit from the sword emerges after Damien was defeated, trying to swallow Evan, but failed. Demon decides to destroy the Devil Spirit, however, it will also cost Damien his life. Damien does not hesitate his brother to destroy the Devil Spirit as he had awaited that his death was looming. With the Devil Spirit destroyed by Demon, Damien eventually dies by his brother's arms. Battle Damien is a level 210 enemy which is the final boss of Heroes of Maple. Players attempting to fight him must be at least level 190 or higher. Players are allowed to attempt once per day and defeat once per week. With a 30 minute timer, each player has 10 lives in the battle. The map is flat (similar to Temporal Crevasse) and has a potion cooldown of 5 seconds. The battle has two different phases. Phase 1 In the first phase, he has 6 skills: #Flying Sword. A Flying Sword seeking players, dealing 20% Max HP touch damage, with normal knockback. The sword can become a sword plant (which is stationary) and pulses for 5 times, dealing 100% Max HP pulse damage. This pulse damage can be blocked by damage reduction skills like Magic Guard and Rhinne's Blessing; #Demon Mark. Damien starts channelling and smoky demon mark appears on the ground, explodes after 3 seconds, dealing 100% Max HP damage; #Blue Spirits. Damien summons blue spirits that float in the air. After 5 seconds, the spirit transforms into a claw-shaped weapon and strikes down, dealing 15% Max HP damage to players beneath. Players being hit are seduced, forced to play a mini QTE game where they have to correctly press 10 arrow keys to remove the seduction; #Fireballs. Damien floats into the air and shoots fireballs downward. The fireballs have 90% Max HP touch damage but they move slowly; #Charge Attacks. Damien charges when a magenta mystic cloud appears before him, dashes forward, dealing 30% Max HP damage to players in the path, with strong knockback. He can also jump into the air to charge and strikes diagonally. Players hit by his charge attacks will have their Stigma Stacks increased by one (indicated by a Stigma symbol); #Teleportation. Damien can also randomly teleport. Besides, every 30 seconds a random player will receive one Stigma Stack. Players can stand on top of World Tree's Altar which randomly appears and press Space key for a short amount of time without being interrupted to remove all Stigma Stacks. Stigma Stacks are released upon death, which temporarily summons an additional Flying Sword which gradually shrinks and disappears eventually. Once a player reaches 7 Stigma Stacks, (s)he will receive 100% Max HP damage and instantly die. It also increases Damien's Crystal Count (indicated by the crystals next to the Boss timer) by one, showing a bigger Stigma symbol on everyone's screen. Once Damien's Cystal Count reaches 7, or his HP drops to a certain threshold (similar to the point where Chaos Pierre splits into two), everyone in the map gets teleported to the next phase. Remaining HP in Phase 1 is carried over to Phase 2. Phase 2 In the second phase, some of Damien's skills are strengthened or removed. #Flying Sword. Unchanged. #Demon Mark. Removed. #Blue Spirits. Unchanged. #Fireballs. Appearance changed to solid orange spheres, damage unknown. #Charge attacks. His diagonal charge attack (from the air) now has a larger horizontal range and deals 100% Max HP damage. #Teleportation. Unchanged. A new set of skills is added. #Transcendent Orb. A large, sphere-shaped blue cloud cluster orb hovers above the ground, causing 5% Max HP touch damage. Multiple orbs can occur as the battle goes on. #Spatial Rip. Damien teleports forward, summoning three blue slits that bursts after a short duration, dealing 100% Max HP damage. #Fire Tornado. Damien starts channelling and summons a tornado that shoots two lines of small fireballs in both direction (four lines in total), players hit by the fireballs receive 60% Max HP damage and one Stigma Stack. #Root Trap. Damien uses the Corrupted World Tree to trap everyone, and then starts channelling a full-map explosion. All Players receive Petrified debuff and have to press left and right arrow key to get out of it to avoid the explosion's effect. Players will no longer have their Stigma Stacks reset upon respawn (except for dying with 7 Stacks), but Flying Swords are still summoned upon death. The timer for Stigma Stack is reduced from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. Monster Normal Hard Trivia *A Demon character in FriendStory has a noticeably different reaction to Damien than any other character. *In the Korean Official website, a webtoon is centered around Damien. This focuses on Damien's point of view and the life before the incident. *Damien was the second Black Mage Commander to be defeated in a blockbuster, succeeding Lotus. Coincidentally, both of them have siblings and died by their arms. Links to Webtoon * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 Gallery Root Abyss Teaser|KMS Root Abyss Teaser MapleStory - Tempest Root Abyss Animated Epic|GMS Root Abyss Animated Introduction Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Major Bosses